The carpal bones or carpus of the wrist form a deeply concave gutter through which the Median Nerve and flexor tendons pass. The gutter is converted into a tunnel by a ligament, the flexor retinaculum. The crowded long flexor tendons emerge from the carpal tunnel and diverge as they pass down the hand. Usually, the flexor tendons are very slick and glide against each other in the carpal tunnel as the hand is used to grasp objects. However, any condition which causes irritation or inflammation of the tendons or surrounding tissue increases the pressure in the carpal tunnel because the carpal bones and flexor retinaculum ligament are not able to stretch in response to the swelling. Increased pressure in the carpal tunnel begins to squeeze the Median Nerve and the hand will feel numb or ache. This is commonly referred to as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The traditional treatments in the early stages of carpal tunnel syndrome include administering anti-inflammatory medication and splinting or immobilizing the wrist to allow the inflammation and swelling to subside. In more advanced cases, the flexor retinaculum ligament is cut, thereby opening a wall of the carpal tunnel and allowing sufficient space in the wrist to prevent the median nerve from being squeezed.
Obviously, surgery is to be avoided if possible, and to further that goal, the present invention provides an additional method to treat carpal tunnel syndrome, particularly in less advanced cases. The invention preferably consists of an attachment to exiting traction devices that will to enable a patient's wrist to be placed in traction. This wrist traction provides a slight longitudinal separation between the carpal bones in the wrist and the lower heads of the lower arm bones, the radius and the ulna. The slight separation provides some space to relieve compression in the carpal tunnel area.
A need exists to provide a therapeutic device which is distinguishable from a surgical traction splint. Surgical traction splints require surgery and often are associated with the surgical implantation of skeletal pins which is an invasive procedure. Skeletal pins are not natural to the body and may result in infection, or at least discomfort, to the patient. Therapeutic devices are devised to operate without the need to first perform surgery on the patient.